


One shots

by Uswntbritfan99



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uswntbritfan99/pseuds/Uswntbritfan99
Summary: This is a one shot book.





	1. One shots

Hiya. I created this one-shot book to celebrate ships of Women's football players. Yes, I am British so I use my native way of using words such as football.  
I do take request from views whilst I post all different ships such as:

Macson  
Alanna/Kyah  
Samton  
Talex  
Preath  
Krashlyn  
Mal/Jessie  
Presston  
Kellex  
Kelley/Allie  
Jordan Nobbs/Leah Williamson  
Tamika Butt/Kirstie Yallop  
Magdalena/Pernille  
Ramona/Alisha  
etc...

thanks - Uswntbritfan99


	2. I'll Wait For You (Macson)

Carson was crying. She looked at the laptop laid in front of her, pictures and videos of her and Mackenzie. She missed Mackenzie. She hasn't seen her for a month and a half due to Mackenzie playing football in Norway. So here she was crying, wishing for Mackenzie to be in Orlando right next to her.  
Her door knocked. Carson wiped her eyes with her hand.   
"Who is it?" she said, trying to keep the fact that she had been crying. 

"Alanna, let me in" Alanna is Macca's best friend, who she plays with on the Matildas. 

"Door is open" Carson replied. Alanna came in just as Carson closed her laptop. 

"Hey" Carson said. She scratches her arm with her hand. Alanna looked at her and saw the look in her eyes. 

"What's up?" Alanna asked. Carson sighs. 

"How do you do it?" she asked. Alanna raised an eyebrow. 

"Do what?" Alanna asked.

"This whole relationship, long distance I mean. You’re lucky, Kyah plays in the same country as you, also the national team" Carson said, looking down at her hand. Alanna slightly smiles and sat down next to Carson on the bed. 

"Trust me, it's hard. Yeah, we may be on the national team together but remember, she plays for Houston. I miss her all the time, but I still call her, text her, facetime her. do whatever I can do to see her beautiful face" Carson smiled at Alanna. 

"you'll get to see her this Saturday for our game against Houston. Macca is still in Norway, hopefully keeping those balls away from the goal" Carson said. Alanna looks Carson in the eyes. 

"Macca misses you so much too. You spent so much time together in Brisbane that she misses the warmth by her side. You make Macca happier that I have seen her before" Alanna said. 'I know she does, she tells me every time we facetime' Carson thought.  
Alanna got up 

"The girls were wondering if you would like to join us to get something to eat?" Alanna asked. 

"Yeah, I wasn't really doing much anyways" Carson got off her bed and grabbed her phone and purse. The girls went out of Carson's room and out of their apartment. They saw a few of the Pride girls waiting for them outside of the apartment block. Alex looked at the girls and smiled. 

"Hey girls" Alex Morgan said. 

"Hey" they replied simultaneously. Alex looked at Carson and noticed the red around her eyes. 'Has she been crying?' Alex thought. Alex left it till she, Alanna and Carson were behind all the girls who are talking to one another. 

"Carson" Alex said after the girls stopped talking. The girls in front too busy in their own conversations to care.   
"Yeah?"   
"I don't want to be nosy but, have you been crying?" the captain asked the girl. 

"Well, yeah I have. Just missing Mackenzie that's all" Alex gave Carson a pat on her shoulder. 

"It's okay to cry. I was a mess when I was away from Serv but, I got over it since I knew we were going to be together again. Now we both play in Orlando" Alex said. Alanna and Carson smiled. 

"I suppose your right" Carson said, Alanna put her arm around Carson's shoulders as they enter the restaurant.  
Carson and Alanna made their way back home and flopped down on the sofa. Carson wanted to call Mackenzie, but she knew it was late in Norway. She sighed and scratches her arm with her hand. Carson smiled at her arm. When Carson was starting out in the NWSL she was terrified. She thought of playing professional football with one hand wasn't known. She thought hard and long about it, she didn't let herself having a disability ruin her dreams of playing football. When she was introduced to Mackenzie (by Alanna) in the 2017 season she was feeling self-conscious since she knew this girl was going to be an important part of her life. Mackenzie didn't care about her disability, she loves Carson. That's one of the reasons why Carson loved her, she was so caring and had such a big heart.

"Netflix?" Alanna said. Carson agreed and that's what they did, watch Riverdale. After a few episodes, Carson looked at the time on her phone. 22:16. 

"Lanna" Carson said. Alanna looked at her and saw the phone. 

"Damn, that time already? Well, I'm going to catch a few. Night Car" Alanna went into her room. Carson turned off the TV and made her way to the balcony. She slid the door open and breathed in the Floridian air. She loves Florida, it's been her home all her life. She stayed there for a few minutes then she decided to go to bed. She got changed and brushed her teeth. Not long after she put her head down, she fell asleep.  
Carson woke up to her alarm. She slowly raised her head and looked at her phone. She pressed the off button and sighs. Seven o'clock. She sits up and stretches. She got up and opened her door. She went downstairs to see the TV on. 'I thought I turned it off?' Carson thought. She saw Alanna on the sofa, watching a re-run of Friends whilst eating what she assumed avocado on toast. Carson made her way to the sofa and said good morning. 

"G'day. Made some breaky for you. in the kitchen. I know what you like by now" Alanna said. She grabbed her coffee and took a quick sip. 

"Thanks" Carson replied. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed her plate and drink. She sat down by Alanna and started to eat her breakfast.

"We have two hours before training" Alanna said. Carson nods before taking a drink of her own coffee. 

"Thursday training is easy" Carson said. Carson knew Mackenzie had a match today so she was happy to see if she will win or not. Once the girls were finished with their food, they put the plates in the sink. Alanna started to wash up. Carson walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth and do her morning facial routine. Once she was done, Carson went back into the living room. 

"Carson is here. Your phone went off a few times, so I looked to see who it was and answered it for you. Say hello to your friend" Alanna said Carson walked behind Alanna to see who it was. She smiled instantly when she saw who it was.

"Hey baby" the person said on the other side. Alanna hands Carson her phone back. She sits down on the sofa. 

"Macca" Carson said, seeing Mackenzie's face just made Carson smile. 

"How's your day been?" Carson asked. "Well, we won the match. I saved a penalty. I almost made contact with one of their filthy tackles" the goalkeeper explained. Carson frowned at her words.

"Are you okay?" Carson said. Mackenzie laughed

"Of course I am. I miss you so much Car" Mackenzie said. Carson smiled. 

"I miss you too" Carson replied. Alanna laughed.

"should ‘a seen her yesterday" Carson gave her a look. 

"why, what's wrong?" Mackenzie asked. 

"well, she-ouch!" Alanna glared at Carson, Mackenzie laughed, music to Carson's ears. 

"Girls calm it. What were you saying, Lani?" Mackenzie asked. 

"I will if I'm not rudely interrupted. Carson was-ow! Crying for you!" Alanna eventually said. This made Mackenzie smile. 

"Aww, you are so adorable, babe. Alanna, you can't say anything. The number of times you face time me to talk about Kyah and cry is unreal" Alanna went red. Carson laughs. 

"Not funny!" Alanna pouts. 

"Oh, it is" Carson said. Alanna pushes Carson with her foot, this made Carson fall off the sofa and into the coffee table. 

"ow!" Carson dropped her phone to rub the sore spot on the back of her knee. 

"Alanna! Don't hurt my baby girl!" Mackenzie said. Alanna cheekily smiled.  
They were on the phone until they had to go and get ready for training. The day was boring, Friday was pretty much the same but without training. Saturday is where the fun starts.  
Carson woke up to the curtains being pulled back. 

"Wake up bitch, it's game day!" Alanna was excited, of course she was. She was going to see Kyah today, even though they were opponents. They eat breakfast, brush their teeth, hair and get changed. They grabbed their bags and left their apartment.  
Carson was excited for this match. She loved being on the pitch, seeing the ball at her feet and smelling the air was enough.  
Match sheets:  
Orlando  
10 Marta 13 Alex M (C) 2 Sydney L  
9 Camila 14 Alanna K 17 Dani W  
16 Carson P 4 Shelina Z 21 Monica 19 Poliana  
24 Ashlyn H  
Houston  
3 Rachel D (C)  
17 Kyah S 23 Sophia H 7 Kealia O  
10 Linda M 8 Clare P  
21 Taylor C 22 Amber B 5 Janine V. W 4 Allysha C  
1 Jane C  
The match started off slow, a foul here and there. In the thirty-fourth minute into the game the Dash score. Sophia gained the ball from Kealia and kicked it into the top left corner. The Dash celebrates. Carson sighed getting back into position. 0-1 for the Dash.

In the forty-first minute, the Pride have a corner. The girls in the box whilst Carson was kicking the corner. She raised her hand and kicked the ball. Goal, header for Alanna! The Orlando girls praise Alanna and Carson before going back into position. 1-1 all.

In the sixty-eighth minute, Carson was tripped over, and a foul was called. Yellow card for Linda of the Dash. Carson got up and rubbed her hand over her face. Linda apologies to her. Carson nods in return. Free kick from a dangerous place. Carson and Dani over the ball. The whistle was blown. Dani ran to the ball and faked the kick. Carson ran to the ball and kicked it, Alex got it and turned around Clare. Beautiful kick into the bottom right corner. Goal! 2-1 to the Pride.

Houston decided to make two changes. Veronica L for Kealia and Hayley H for Taylor.

Seventy-two minutes in and a sub for Orlando. Emily V. E for Camila.

Seventy-eight minutes in and a red for the Dash! Rachel Daly. Alanna had the ball when Rachel came diving in, nowhere near the ball. Cleats first into Alanna's leg. Alanna went down like a ton of bricks. Kyah instantly having a go at Rachel who walks of, practically shoving the captains' armband into Sophia's face. The Orlando girls went to look at Alanna to see if she was alright. Kyah went straight to Alanna and crouched down next to her girlfriend. 

"Hey, you okay?" Kyah asked, wiping the hair out of Alanna's face. Alanna nods and smiled at Kyah. Kyah held her hand out to Alanna and helped her up.   
"Thanks" she went to her position. Kyah smiled and did the same. Dani kicked the ball. It was to Alex who was onside; but only just. Alex took a shot on goal. Nice hands from Jane to contain the ball.  
In the eighty-fifth minute, Kyah kicked the ball into the box for Sophia who was onside. She was taken down in the box by Dani! Yellow card for Dani. Kyah set the ball down onto the penalty spot. Ashlyn jumped up and down before getting into position. The ref blew the whistle and Kyah kicked the ball. Goal! 2-2 all.  
In the eighty-seventh minute, the Pride and the Dash had some subs. Rachel H in for Poliana for the Pride and Nichelle P for Clare.

Coming into the second minute of the four extra minutes. Carson kicks the ball up to Emily who slides it in for a waiting Marta. Marta fakes her defender and shoots for the goal. Goal! 3-2 for the Pride.  
That's it, it's over. 3-2 for Orlando Pride and Houston Dash. Carson high-fived the girls and Houston players. She hugged Kyah 

"Nice game" Carson said. 

"You too" Kyah replied. She broke the hug and going straight for her girlfriend, Alanna smiled and hugged her. 

"great game love. You scored such an amazing goal" Kyah said. 

"Yours was great too" the girls kiss.  
Carson smiled at them. She was walking to the locker room before hearing someone call her name. She looks back to find no other than her girlfriend in her Orlando shirt, staring down at her from the front row of the seats. Carson smiled and makes her way to Mackenzie 

"what are you doing here?" Carson asked. "Shouldn't you be in Norway?" Carson continued. 

"Yes. The match tomorrow got cancelled due to the weather, so I came to see you" Carson smiled wider. She lept over the rail and into Mackenzie's arms. 

"I've missed you so much" Carson said. Mackenzie laughed. 

"I've missed you too" Carson put her arms around Macca's shoulders. Mackenzie put her arms around Carson's waist and pulled her into a kiss.

Kyah and Alanna watched from the pitch. 

"Those two are so adorable" Alanna said putting a hand around Kyah's waist. Kyah looked into her eyes. 

"I know right, the way Carson puts that smile onto Macca's face is golden" Kyah said. 

"We may not be able to go into my apartment tonight. We can go to the Brazilians house" Alanna said. The two laugh before going their separate ways to their locker rooms.  
Later that night Mackenzie did something totally unexpected, she proposed to Carson. A simple yes from Carson was all Mackenzie needed. Alanna and Kyah were right to go to the Brazilians that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya. I take suggestions and I would write a one shot with your summary. Thanks


	3. It's All Over (Kyanna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alanna/Kyah one shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another one shot.

She missed, Alanna Kennedy missed the penalty kick that would secure the Aussie’s a place in the semi-finals of the world cup. At this moment her world came crashing down onto her, it was over, and it was her fault. Tears began rolling down her cheeks. She let down her country, her family, friends, team, career and her girlfriend.

Alanna collapsed onto her knees, she put her hands over her face. Alanna soon felt the girls pat her on the back   
"she'll be alright" she heard Lydia say.   
“no, it won't be okay. I fucked up" Alanna replied. Warm arms made their way around Alanna's body, she knew this was Kyah.   
"It's not your fault. We did our best, but it wasn't enough to beat England. We failed as a team, don't blame yourself. Please don't" Kyah said. Alanna nods but Kyah does not look confident. Kyah held onto Alanna's hands.   
"look at me beautiful" Alanna followed Kyah's wishes. "Don't blame yourself" Alanna smiled, she still felt guilty.

The girls were in the changing room, you could hear a pin drop. Once the girls were dressed their coach, Alan came storming in.   
"What the fuck was that ladies? This team is so out of it. Williams, your saves were sloppy. Polkinghorne, your line of defence was weak and that last penalty by Kennedy was shocking. This team needs to get its priorities straight before you can call this a team" Alan was mad, nobody had seen him this red before. Kyah stud up.  
"It was just a few mistakes Alan-"  
"Yeah, a few mistakes that cost us the world cup! You can't say nothing, your midfielding was terrible"   
Alanna's head popped up from looking down at the floor  
"Excuse me?"   
"Alanna just leave it" Kyah pleaded.   
"Let me do this please love" she said to Kyah. Kyah nods. Alanna redirected herself towards Alan, she stud up and glared.   
"You don't get to speak to us like shit. You talk to us like we're fucking dirt or something. You always do! You never give us any positive advice or anything nice to work on. I'm sick of being forced around by such an-"   
"Then quit, I don't care. the team will be better off without your lesbian ass on it" he shouted into Alanna's face. Most of the girl stud up.   
"Hey, don't talk to her like that!" Sam Kerr said.   
"What did she ever say to you for that homophobic slur?" Steph Cayley said. "She's fucking garbage, she's going to hell for sinning with girls" Alan said. The girls scoff. Mackenzie Arnold stud up.   
"What did you just say?" she asked him. He snorted.   
"What are you doing to do ey? " he nudged Mackenzie. This started the rest of the girls to have a go at him. Alan was pissed off.   
"You know what, I fucking quit. These girls are fucking troppo. I'm done!" Alan left the girls.  
Emily's dad walked into the room.   
"what's going on here!?" he yelled.   
"Dad, he had a go at us. Alanna backed us up and then he insulted her. We had to back her up. His homophobic ass just insulted most of the team" Emily explained. She put her hand through her hair.   
"I’m sure there is something I can do to help you girls. I’m sorry you had to go through that. If you file a report of what he said, then we can do something” Emily’s dad said.  
“I'm just ready to go back to the NWSL" Lydia said, most of the girls agreed. "Let's get ready girls, we don't want to be late going back to the hotel" Katrina Gorry said. Alanna just sat there, it's her fault that they don't have a coach.

Mackenzie sat next to Alanna.   
"Hey, you okay?" Alanna looked at her and shook her head.   
"No, we lost it all because of me. We lost the match, lost our coach, lost our hopes, lost our hopes of winning the world cup. It's all my fucking fault" Alanna said. Mackenzie pulled Alanna into a hug.   
"Stop blaming yourself" Mackenzie said. Kyah looked at the two and sat on the opposite side of Alanna.   
"Babe, please stop blaming yourself" Alanna looked at her   
"But it is my-"   
"No, it is not! Why are you being so harsh on yourself? Why are you being so fucking depressing!?" most of the girls were looking in their direction.   
"Maybe I am depressed. Maybe I am overreacting. Maybe, but life is a bitch and I can’t get through it. My life is toxic and so is our relationship" Alanna stud up. "What are you trying to say?" Kyah stud up and held Alanna's hand.   
"I'm fucking done with this, all of this!" Alanna ripped her hand away from Kyah's and started to gather all her stuff. She took one last time to look at Kyah and then stormed away.

Alanna went to the bus and sat down at the back, on the left. It wasn't long before the girls pile into the bus. Kyah looked over at Alanna to see her staring at her. Alanna looked away and into the darkness. She wiped away a few stray tears that slipped out. She soon fell asleep to the movement of the bus.

"Alanna, wake up!" Alanna moaned. She moved on the bed. 'Bed, I thought I was on the bus she thought.   
"Morning babe" Kyah said. 'I thought we had an argument?' Alanna thought. She was so confused.   
"Hey, what's wrong?" Kyah said, straddling Alanna's hips.   
"I thought we had an argument?" Kyah gave her girlfriend a confused look. "When?" she asked.   
"Yesterday, when we lost the world cup quarter finals" Kyah chucked.   
"Lani, the game is this arvo. Did you hit your head or something?" Kyah leaned down onto Alanna's body. Alanna held her, liking the contact the girls made.   
"I thought- uh- But we lost because I missed the penalty kick" Kyah loosed into blue eyes.   
"You must have had a crazy dream" Alanna sighs.   
"What else happened in this dream of yours?" Kyah asked.   
"I got angry at Alan. He was saying such harsh words about our team, he quit the team and I broke up with you. Why did that dream seem so real?" Alanna said.   
"That dream really is crazy" Kyah said  
"It was only just a dream?" Alanna asked, trying to convince herself than ask Kyah.   
"It was only just a dream" Kyah said. Alanna smiled.   
"What are we waiting for, let's go!" Alanna said. Kyah laughed. She kissed Alanna before getting off her.

Alanna breathed. This was it, the last penalty kick and it was her go. She had looked straight at the British goalkeeper to Kyah, who gives her an encouraging smile. The ref blew the whistle. Alanna kicked it. That was it. The stadium fell like it all went quiet, it was as though it was just her on her own. Alanna was lifted into the air by her teammates. She did it, they were going to be in the semi-finals. The girls put Alanna down. They just made history

"See it was only just a dream" Kyah said. Alanna smiled, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. Kyah smiled and put hers around Alanna's neck.   
"What about the cameras?" Kyah asked. Alanna looked into her eyes and shrugs.  
"Fuck the cameras. I want the world to know that you are my girl" the two connect their lips into a passionate kiss. They heard laughter next to them. "Girls, stop pashing" the girls disconnected their lips to see Mackenzie next to them.   
"we know you want some too. Maybe someone in the audience can help with that" Kyah said, pointing to the stands. Mackenzie smiled and saw her own girlfriend.   
"C'ya" she winked and left to go to Carson. Alanna and Kyah laughed.   
"She's crazy" Kyah said.   
"Fair Dinkum" the girls laugh again. They head towards the lockers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That you for reading. I take requests.


	4. From The First Sight (Talex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talex one shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. There will be violence and triggering. Please don't read if you are easily triggered.

When she saw her, she knew there was something there. She didn't know what it was, but something drew her to the stunning girl with those brown eyes that looked so luring, that strong jaw the wanted to run her fingers along. Tobin Heath is all that Alex Morgan could think about. "Alex, listen to me!" Alex moved her focus onto her boyfriend, Servando.   
"What are you think about?" Servando asked   
"Not much really" Servando looked behind him to see that Alex was, in fact, staring at Tobin.   
"Tobin Heath, really? Are you a dyke or something? Whatever let's go" Servando roughly pulled Alex along.

The next time they saw each other Tobin was at her locker, talking to Alex's teammates, Ashlyn Harris and Allie Long.   
"Alex Morgan, Queen of football. What can I do for you?" Tobin said. Kelley shoulder bumped Alex closer to Tobin.   
"Tobin Heath, I formally invite you to join us at our table for lunch today" Alex said.   
"I would love to" Alex smiled.   
"Really?" Alex asked. "yeah" Tobin said.   
"Okay, cool. See you later then" Alex walked away with Kelley   
"Get it Tobs"   
"Nice one Harry" Alex overheard the other two talking to Tobin.

"C'mon Alex, focus!" Alex's coach, Jill Ellis said. Alex looked over to the Rugby field, Tobin was warming up. Tobin saw Alex looking and waves. Alex smiled at Tobin.   
"Alex, watch out!" Kelley said, but she was too late. Alex turned around to be faced with a football to the face. Alex's vision went blurry for a few moments.   
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Alex!" Christen Press apologised. Alex was a little dazed, but she was fine. She looked at Press and nods her head. Tobin made her way to the football field.   
"Hey, is Morgan okay?" Tobin asked worry was evident on her face.   
"Yeah, she'll be fine. Thanks, Harry" Allie said. Tobin smiled at then walked back to the girl’s rugby team. Alex slowly sat up, a headache quickly rose to her head.   
"Someone take her to the nurse please" Jill asked. Kelley volunteered. Kelley helped Alex to her feet and of to the nurse’s office.

Alex made her way out of the nurse’s room to be met with a mad looking Servando. "What the fuck did you do now Alex? God, your so fucking stupid!" Servando yelled at Alex. Alex was routed to the spot.   
"Is there a problem here mate?" Alex turned her head to see her teammate, Sam Kerr. "No, leave us alone" Servando roughly grabbed Alex's arm. Alex grimaces in pain.   
"I think you should let her go" Sam said cautiously.   
"Yeah, what are you going to do about it dyke?" he snidely remarked. Alex got mad "Excuse me? You can't say that to anyone, what has Sam done to you?" Alex said defensively.   
“Excuse me? excuse you. Who said you get to talk to me like that?" Servando said, holding her arm tighter.  
"Servando let me go, you're hurting me" Alex pleaded. Servando ignored her.   
"I think the girl just asked you to let her go" Alex turned her head, Tobin to the rescue.  
Servando let Alex go and walked up to Tobin.   
"what are you going to do about it Heath?" he pushes her back.   
"Why don't you pick on someone your own size, ey" Steph Catley said. The football team all around the corridor.   
"Yeah, leave the girls alone" Julie Johnston said, arm securely around Christen's waist. Servando chucked.   
"I get it, you’re all a bunch of dykes" he shook his head in amusement.   
"So what? There is nothing you can do" Carson Pickett said.   
"You see Servando, nobody wants you here. It may seem that Alex does but, she’s frightened of you dude. So, do us all a favour and leave" Ashlyn said. Servando grumbled, he spat into Tobin's face.   
"You will regret this" he said before leaving. Tobin wiped per face before walking over to Alex.   
"Hey, are you okay?" Tobin asked.   
"Yeah, Servando is so stupid, I don't know why I dated him. He treats me like a kid. He never lets me do anything fun at all. I need someone who will treat me with respect and love" Alex said.   
"Don't worry, you will find somebody"

Alex was in English class where Alanna and Kelley were talking to Alex about what happened.   
"I can't believe he said that to Julie, so uncalled for" the Aussie said.   
"Yeah I wonder how she feels, took her ages to feel right about her sexuality" Kelley replied   
"If someone said that to Kyah I would have flipped"   
"Yes, I would have done the same if said thing was said to Nikki" Sam said, sliding in next to Alex. Alex was busy thinking about the girl with the brown eyes.   
"Alex? Hello?" Kelley waved her hand in front of Alex's face, Alex looked at Kelley. "Hu. Sorry I was thinking" Alex said.   
"'Bout what?" Alanna asked.   
"Tobin" Sam said, teasingly. The girls laugh.   
"Ladies, focus please" the lecturer said. The girls focus on boring Shakespeare work.

Lunch soon rolled around. Alex sat with a few of her teammates, Christen, Julie, Steph, Kelley, Alanna, Kyah and Carson. Tobin looked around the room to look for Alex.   
"Tobin" Tobin heard an Aussie accent. She looked to see Kyah waving her hand. Tobin smiled and walked to the girl's table.   
"Is this seat taken?" Tobin asked Alex "  
Nope, all yours" Tobin sat down next to Alex.   
"How've you been?" Alex asked.   
"Fine thanks, pretty basic really" some of the girls start to whisper to one another before turning their heads and nod at Alex.   
"The girls and I were wondering if you would like to come to a party this Saturday" Alex asked   
"Yeah, it'll be lit" Kelley said.   
"I don't know, parties aren't really my thing" Tobin replied.   
"Please, for me" Alex pleaded. Tobin investigated Alex's bright blue orbs and caved. "Fine, only because you are cute" Tobin replies. This made Alex blush. The other girls gave one another a knowing look.

Alex was at the party. She never really noticed just how big the O'Hara's house was. She was patiently waiting for Tobin to show up. She took a sip of her drink and stared at the door. Loud music was playing, bodies pressed against one another. Alex's heart rate started to speed up when she felt a hand clap against her mouth. She was pulled up the stairs and into Kelley's sister's room. Alex was scared, she felt the hand move off her face to reveal Servando. He roughly pushes her onto the bed.   
"Serv, what are you do-" he smacks her on the face.   
"Shut up you silly little slut, you’re going to pay for what you did" Servando started to take his belt off, Alex's eyes widen.

Tobin arrived to see the party in full swing. Lots of people from school are here including the football team.   
"Harry!" Allie said, hugging Tobin.   
"Hey Harry" Tobin replied. I thought you don't like parties?" Allie questions.  
"I don't, I got convinced " Tobin said.  
"By Alex" Steph added.   
"Well, I uh. Yeah" Tobin sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck.   
"I see, well go and have fun" Allie said before leaving to go to her boyfriend. Tobin looked around before frowning.   
"Where's Alex?" she asked.   
"Relax, she's fine. Now stop your whinge and grab yourself a cold one" Alanna said. Kyah was pushed up against her shoulder, Alanna playing with Kyah's hair. Tobin didn't feel settled. Something feels wrong.

Servando suddenly ripped Alex's top off her.   
"Now this is what I have been waiting for. To see these beautiful things of yours" he cupped Alex's breasts. Alex was frozen to the spot, seeing Servando with no trousers on made her realise her fears were coming true. She was about to lose her purity to a boy she had no intention of loving. She tried to scream but he stopped her.   
"Don't worry Alex, it will all be over before you know it" Servando sinner glare pictured into her mind.

Tobin couldn't sit right. All she could think about was Alex. 'Where is she, gosh I'm so stupid to come here' she went outside the back and sat by the pool. Tobin took a sip of her drink and sighed. She heard a boys voice. So evil and filled with hate. She only knew one person with such a voice. Tobin's eyes widen, Servando.   
"Don't worry Alex, it will all be over before you know it" she heard him say. Tobin got up and made her way to the girls.   
"Tobin. What's the rush?" Ashlyn said.   
"I think Alex is in trouble and she is here. What room is the one left of the back of the house? ' Tobin asked Kelley.  
"Erin's room, why?"  
" Fuck, I think Alex is in there. Servando has got her"   
"yeah but there together so it's fine" Alanna said shaking her head.   
"I don't think he is being exactly a boyfriend at this point" Tobin said.   
"What are we sitting here for, let's go!" Carson said.

Alex was completely naked by now. Tears rolling down her face, waiting for the dreadful moment to happen. Suddenly the door burst open, revealing Tobin and the girls.   
"Can't you see that we are busy?" Servando said. Tobin looked into Alex's eyes oh how her eyes betrayed Servando. 'So, you’re not forcing her by her will. I know guys like you, thinking everything is yours. I would suggest you let her go" Tobin said. Servando got up.' Thank god he has underwear on' Tobin thought. Servando got into Tobin's face. "Getting defensive are we Servando?" Servando had had enough of Tobin, so he slapped her, hard. Tobin laughed.   
"Is this how you treat women? You think it's okay to hurt us because you think it's right? It's not right, you hurt young women and then you fuck with them. You don't care about how they feel" Tobin said. Servando tried to punch Tobin but missed.

The girls got Alex's clothes and got her to Kelley's room.   
"Are you okay?" Steph asked. Alex shook her head. Carson bent down to Alex's level. "Your fine now Alex, Tobin will be able to sort this out" Carson reassured Alex.   
"You don't know Servando like I do. He's violent. He won't stop till he gets his way" Alex said. Carson held her hand.   
"Tobin is a strong person, she'll be fine" "I hope"

"You've taken her from me! She's mine!" Servando screamed.   
"I never took anyone from you. I'm Alex's friend" Tobin replied.   
"Bullshit" Servando said. He tried to punch her, she grabbed his fist.   
"I wouldn't do that" she warned.   
"What are you going to do?" Servando laughed.   
"Nothing because I'm not a violent person" Tobin said.   
"Leave us alone, get out of Kelley's house and leave Alex alone!" she let go of him Servando sighed in defeat, put his clothes on and left.

Tobin went to look for the girls   
"Alex?" she shouted out.   
"In here" Tobin heard Kelley say. Tobin followed the voice into another room. She walked in and saw the girls with a sleeping Alex.   
"Hey" Tobin said.  
"where is Servando?" Steph asked.   
"All taken cared of" Tobin said.   
"Good" Alanna said   
"How long has she been asleep?" Tobin asked, staring at the beautiful woman.   
"not long, 20 minutes tops" Kelley said. Tobin nods.

Tobin watched Alex sleep. The girls were all downstairs cleaning the party that Kelley had stopped. Alex was so peaceful and gorgeous when she was asleep. Tobin moved a piece of fallen hair from Alex's face.   
"Tobin?" Alex was waking up.   
"Hey" Tobin said. Alex got up quickly.   
"Servando-"   
"Is all taken cared of. Your safe" Tobin reassured.   
"Are you okay. Did he hurt you?" Alex asked.   
"Nope, I'm fine. Relax, okay?" Tobin chuckled.   
"Thanks" Alex said.   
"For what?" Tobin asked.   
"For protecting me from him. From bad things from happening" Alex said, she kissed Tobin on the cheek. Tobin smiled and blushed. Alex laughs.

A few months down the line, Talex is endgame and Servando was no trouble at all.


	5. Yes! (Macson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Macson one. Enjoy!

This was it, the day where Mackenzie proposes to Carson. Carson is Mackenzie's wonderful girlfriend of four years. She as the love of her life. That's all that mattered.

Mackenzie was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast for the two on their day off. She was just minding her own business, watching the food when she felt a hand wrap around her body and a head on her shoulder. She smiled at the contact.  
"Good morning love" Carson said, kissing Mackenzie on the cheek.  
"Morning baby girl" Mackenzie replied. Carson smiled.  
"what you cooking?" she asked.  
"your favourite, just the way you like it" Mackenzie said.  
"You’re the best" Mackenzie turned around to face her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around Carson's waist.  
"I try to be" she said. Carson leaned in and kissed Mackenzie.

Later, and the girls were watching something from Carson's laptop. Carson paused the video and got up.  
"Hold on a second, I need the toilet" Carson said. Mackenzie nods and of Carson left. Mackenzie got her phone out and called someone.  
"C'mon, pick up Mini" She said.  
"Hello?" the person on the other end said.  
"You're all set up right?" Mackenzie said into the phone.  
"Woah, chill Mac. Yeah, Hayley and I sorted it all out for you. Have fun tonight and good luck" Mackenzie sighed in relief.  
"Thanks, Katrina. I owe you one big time" the phone call ended. Carson walked back into the living room. She sat down next to Mackenzie and put her arm around her shoulders.  
"Listen I been thinking, we haven't been on a date since last week. I was just wondering if you would like to go on one tonight?" Mackenzie asked. Carson's face lit up at the words.  
"I would love to" she responded.  
"Great, you look rather cute in those shorts but, I think we should get changed. I want to go somewhere with you" Mackenzie said.  
"Where?" Carson asked, closing the laptop.  
"It's a surprise, my love" Mackenzie said.  
Carson frowns. "I hate surprises" Mackenzie laughs.  
"I know you do love. C'mon, let's go get ready ey" the girls went to their room to change.

Mackenzie held Carson's hand as they walked down the street. Mackenzie made a halt. Carson looked around.  
"The beach?" Carson said, perplexed. "Yeah" Mackenzie said.  
"But I don't have anything to wear" Carson said.  
"I got us cossie's in the bag" the girls went into the changing room to get their bikinis on. It's not like they haven't seen each other’s bodies before. They spent most of the afternoon at the beach. Sitting on the sand and just having a nice relaxing time.  
"Are you ready for the next adventure?" Mackenzie asked as they got into the car.  
"I would love to" Carson said. "Right. We're going to shower then I need you to dress fancy" Mackenzie said.

Once they shower together and got ready it was just before six. Mackenzie opened the door to reveal Carson in a stunning light purple dress. Mackenzie's eyes widen at the sight of her.  
"Woah, you are so beautiful" Mackenzie was amazed at the beauty of her girlfriend.  
Carson smiles. "Thank you, you look amazing yourself" Carson looked up and down to look at the gorgeous girl in a blue dress. Mackenzie kissed her cheek, she offered Carson her hand which she gladly took and off they went.

They went to a restaurant, an Hawaiian themed one, South of Brisbane. Carson loved this restaurant. It is one of her favourite in Brisbane. Mackenzie was aware of that, so they come here once a fortnight to have a night for themselves without any teammates or interruption. Mackenzie smiled as they order their food.  
"My what two lovely looking women. What are you ordering?" the waiter asked, looking intently at Carson. Mackenzie knew this waiter was new, so she didn't think any of it.

Once the girls order and got their meal the waiter comes back. Mackenzie turned her attention to the man.  
"Can we help you?" she said. The man turned shy.  
"I'm sorry it's just that my fiancée is a big Matildas fan and W-League, football in general really. I was just wondering if you could sign this for her it wou-"  
"Jonas, please would you stop bothering my customers. Thank you" Ryan, the owner said.  
"No, he's okay Ryan. Really. What would you like us to sign?" Carson said  
"Oh boy. Uhh, would you sign this" he had his service pad with him. "My girlfriend her name is Miya. She watches you, both of you. She loves football so much but never had the will to do it. You see, she is so introvert that she never took the opportunity and dream she had as a kid" Jonas explained.  
"How old is she?" Carson asked. Grabbing the pen out of his hand.  
"18 ma'am" he responded.  
"Well, she should go for her dream and do the best to thrive. I mean, she's still young and she may have potential. Don't let the nerves stop you from living that" Mackenzie said. They hand the book back to the young man and smile.  
"Thank you so much, ladies. This is awesome" he said. He turns around and went into the staff room. Mackenzie was thrilled to make a person happy. The girls tucked into their food.

The girls are laughing as they walk outside the restaurant. "Seriously? Alanna can be so weird sometimes" Carson said.  
"I wonder how Kyah can put up with her" Mackenzie said.  
"I have no idea either. Where are we going now?' Carson asked.  
" Don't worry, this is the last thing" Mackenzie said. They got into the car and made their way to the last stop.  
"Were here" Mackenzie pulled up into a parking space. Carson looked perplexed. "The Rawr football stadium? Why are we here?" she asked.  
"Because I want to show you something" Mackenzie got out of the car. She went around to the other side of the car and opens Carson's door. "My dear" she held her hand out. Carson grabbed it and got out.

Once they get into the stadium, Mackenzie pulled Carson halfway through the pitch. 'Breath, you can do this' Mackenzie thought. She let out a sigh and started.  
"Carson, I first met you in this stadium. You were shy and scared about how you wanted to fit into this foreign place in the world. I saw you and easily started to talk to you. From then on, I saw this woman so beautiful, perfect and the light to my world. I thought you were super straight until that day when you asked me out on a date. The date was perfect, even the rain that fell that night. I felt special like you made me feel like a whole new woman before I found you, I was going through a hard time with my ex. You are nothing compared to her and I'm glad. You are so special to me that I don't think I could ever stop loving you"  
Mackenzie slowly walked to the seating Area.  
"I asked you to be my girlfriend. The pure joy on your face was enough to take my breath away. I could have taken a picture and I would still look at it now and think about how amazing you looked. I feel like it's time to change our relationship, I need more of you in my life. Would you please look at the big screen"   
Carson looks up to the screen and reads what it said. She stared to get teary eyed. 'Will you, Carson Pickett marry me?' written on the screen in pink letters with hearts all around it.   
"So, will you marry me?" Mackenzie asked. Carson turned around to see Mackenzie on one knee with a box in her hand. Her mother’s ring in the box.  
"Yes!" Carson exclaimed.

The girls lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	6. Runaway Bride (Presston)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What, your leaving?" Julie said "Yeah, I am. If I can't play for a team I want to play for then why bother playing for the league?" The Chicago Red Stars captain said.

Julie Johnston stood there dumbfounded.

"What, your leaving?" Julie said, eyebrows furrowed. Christen Press looked at her sorrowful look and sighed.

"Yeah, I am. If I can't play for a team I want to play for then why bother playing for the league?" The Chicago Red Stars captain said.

"What about the team? Your home?" Julie looked into Christen’s eyes before continuing. "What about me? Don't I mean anything to you?" Julie held onto Christen's hand. Christen look at their hands and ripped her away.

"No, you don't get to do this Julie, you’re getting married. I do love you but, this is not fair on Zach" Christen looked Julie in the eyes. "We can't do this, I'm sorry Julie. I'll see you around I guess" Christen looked back one time before leaving Julie on her own. 

The pure sadness in Julie's expression planted into Christen's brain. Christen didn't know what to think of this. The blonde looked down to her engagement ring, dropped her shoulders and left out a small huff of defeat. 

'Why am I marrying him? Oh, that's right, because of my homophobic parents. This girl gives me all her love and what do I do with it? I just let her go. I'm marrying a guy who is more of a best friend than a husband, nice one Julie' Julie thought. Christen left and there is nothing Julie can do about it.

Christen sighs. 'What am I doing? The NWSL does not earn my loyalty since they don't respect my choices. Oh well, it's their loss' Christen thought, she grabbed her bags and walked to her car. Julie walked out of their house.

"Where are you going to go?" Julie's voice cracked. Christen put her bags into the car and turned to look at Julie. She walked up to the blonde and looked her in the eyes. She looked at the dull blue eyes and realised this is her least favourite blue she’s seen in her eyes.

"Don't worry about me, just focus on your wedding, okay?" Christen said. Julie bit her lip and slowly nodded her head. Julie's eyes start to water.

"I'll miss you," Julie said barely above a whisper. Tears slowly sliding down her cheeks. Christen smiled slightly.

"I'll miss you too. Besides, I'll see you real soon for national team call up" Christen said, wiping her thumb over Julie's cheek, freeing it from tears.

"What if I don't get called up?" Julies said. Christen chuckled.

"Don't worry, you will" Christen reassured her, rubbing her thumb over her pale skin. Julie leaned into the touch. Christen leaned in and kissed Julie on the cheek. The brunette smiled and walked towards her car.

"Goodbye Julie" "Bye Christen" Christen got onto the car and drove off. She hid her emotion so well in front of Julie that she didn't notice tears spill down her cheeks.

Göteborg here she comes.

 

Julie was routed to the spot, still feeling the heated area where Christen's lips were just upon her cheek. That was it, Christen was gone. Christen left her, she left her on her own. Julie was beyond sad but, that's what this sport is all about. playing in a club and getting transferred to different clubs over the world. Julie was worried about the Red Stars since they relied on Christen but, there is nothing she can do about that one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Christen puts down her bags and lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Here she was, in Sweden. the frosty, cold air spiked her lungs.

"God morgon" (good morning) Christen turned to the voice to see her new captain, Beata Kollmats.

"God morgon" Christen replied. Christen knows Swedish from going to Sweden to play before.

"trevligt att se dig igen" (Nice to see you again) Beata said before the girls meet one another for a hug.

"Ja, du med" (Yeah, you too) Christen replied. The girls pull back.

"It's good that you are here" Beata said.

"Yeah, nice to be back" Christen replied.

"You remember Swedish, ja?" Beata asked. Christen nods her head.

"I vaguely remember, yeah" Christen replied.

Well then, let's go then shall we" Beata said, the two women left the airport.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Julie, hello? I'm here. where are you?" The voice of Stephanie McCaffrey spoke up in Julie's home. Steph found Julie on the floor in the living room.

"She's gone Steph" Julie said. Steph looked at the young women and smiles a little.

"I know bud, I know. I was the exact same when I found out that Kristie left me but, I eventually got over it" Steph said.

"Yes but this is different" Julie said with confliction.

"How is it? What's up Jules?" Steph said. Julie got off the floor and wiped her face. She let out the breath she held back.

"I kinda, sorta like um-" " You like Christen?" Steph interrupted her. Julie let out a half-hearted chuckle.

"No, I don't. I love Zach" Julie said defensively. Steph huffed in amusement.

"Yeah, it's like saying that I never had feelings for Kristie" Julie looked down. "OMG, you like Press?" Julie's eyes widen and slapped her hand over Steph's mouth.

"Shut it. maybe I do, maybe I don't. I don't know what I'm feeling right now. I mean, I'm marrying Zach, but I don't even love him. What am I going to do?" Julie put her hands onto her head and looked down.

"Well, go with what your heart says. What does your heart say to your decision?" Steph asked she put her hand onto Julie's shoulder in comfort.

"Marrying Zach is like marring my best friend. I do love Christen but my parents won't agree with my decision to be with a woman. If I got with my head I will lose Christen but if I go with my heart I will lose my parents" Steph looked at the blonde woman and smiled.

"Well then, go with what your heart says, your parents will come around eventually but losing Christen will hurt you more. I know, I missed my time with Kristie, now she's with Rachel and I messed it all with her. What I'm trying to say is that you should be with someone you love and not care what people think about it" Julie looked at Steph and sighed. she sat down onto the couch.

"She's gone Steph, all the way to Sweden" Steph sighed out of aggravation.

"OMG, you are so unbelievable. she did not leave because of the Nwsl, well she did but she mainly left because of you" Steph said, Julie frowned.

"Why is it my fault?" Julie said, offended by what Steph said. 'It's all my fault?' Julie was conflicted with emotion.

"She is so in love with you, she waited till the end of the season just so she could move teams but the NWSL put her in a team she didn't want to go to, she felt like she was pinning over your engagement so she left just so you can be happy" Steph explained. Julie was dumb-founded.

"Christen likes me back?" Julie said, barely above a whisper.

"What was that sorry?" Steph asked.

"Nothing" Julie said 'Christen likes me!" Julie thought in her head. Hearing this made her weirdly excited.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was two weeks later, the day of Julie's wedding. Julie was getting married to a man that she didn't love. The midfielder was staring down the altar, all of the national team was there, even some of the past players. All but one, Christen. Zach was looking at Julie waiting for her to walk down. A smile on his face. Julie felt quite guilty that she was leading him on.

"Are you ready?" Julies father said Julie nods her head 'no' she thought. They walk down the aisle towards the man who meant nothing to her. Julie's heart was racing, she should not be doing this to him, it's not fair on him.

"Julie, do you take Zackary Adam Ertz to be your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" Julie looked at the priest. Julie could feel her heart inside of her throat. She looked over at her friends, Steph gave her a look. Julie nods and sighs bravely.

"I can't marry you, Zach. I'm sorry but I just can't. I don't love you like a woman would love her husband. It's not fair on you to do something like this for me to not love you like I should" Julie said. Julie handed her bouquet to her sister and maid of honour, Melanie and left the church. Steph soon came out after her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Steph asked. Julie turned around to face Steph.

"Did I really just do that?" she asked in disbelief, head in her hands.

"Yes, now go and get your girl Johnston" Steph said. Julie looked up at her.

"Can you drive me to my house, please? I really need to get changed, fill a bag, grab my password and fly to Sweden to go and see Chris" Julie asked.

"How can I come in the way of true love? Of course, I will" Steph said the two sports stars left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Christen felt depressed. It was Julie's wedding day to the man Julie thinks he's in love with. Julie cannot agree that there was nothing between her and Christen. Nobody made Christen feel the way Julie did and that scared her. She fell in love with a girl who was getting married. Julie was married and that depressed Christen. There was something about Julie that made Christen the person who everyone saw.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Julie rushed to the airport to get onto the plane.

"Please don't shut the gate!" Julie only just got there when they were about to close the doors.

"I'm sorry miss but we have to close the doors" the flight attendant said. Julie sighs in defeat.

"Please there is this girl, she left for a country that's halfway across the world and I need to see her to declare my love for her" Julie said out of desperation. The male flight attendant looked at her.

"Do you have your ticket ma'am?" he said. Julie reached into her pocket for her ticket and passport.

"Here you go" once he was done he handed her passport back to her.

"Have a nice flight and good luck" he said, smiling. Julie took her passport.

"Thank you so much" She walked onto the plane and found her seat. Julie sat down and smiled 'here we go. I hope this goes to plan' Julie thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Christen was trying to meditate but she could not concentrate. The only thing that was on her mind was Julie. She felt someone nudge her shoulder.

"Christen Fokus snälla, försök att lugna ditt sinne" (Focus please, try and calm your mind) Beata said, eyes closed.

"Jag vet, det kan jag inte. Jag är för fokuserad på någon som är väldigt viktig för mig" (I know, I can't. I am too focused on someone who is very important to me) Christen said.

"What is the relation?" Beata asked Christen.

"It's complicated. I mean, we're best friends but one drunken night I stupidly kissed her. Now, I can't stop thinking about her. What makes this worse is that she’s getting married today. I can't keep these feeling from tearing us apart. I know that deep down she feels something too. I know she does not love him, I can see it in her eyes that she doesn't love him. I just wished she saw that" Christen said. Beata opened her eyes and looked at the older girl.

"Relax Christen, If she loves you she will come. You seem to be distracted. You need to relax and think about the form of meditation" Christen sighed and closed her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Julie got off the plane and got her stuff and left the airport. Her phone dinged. 'Have you landed yet? Have you seen her yet?'' A text from Steph said. 

'Yes, I have landed, no I haven't seen her yet. Don't be so nosy McCaffrey's' Julie texts back.

'Alright, geez. I only wanted to see if you two have got it on yet' Julie rolled her eyes. 

'Perv' she texts back, putting her phone in her pocket. Julie had to call for a taxi, she didn't know Swedish so she thought it would be hard to communicate. Apparently, Swedes know English just as good as Swedish. Once she called for a taxi Julie got to her hotel and sorted a room out for the next few days. Julie entered the room and set her bags down. She sat down on the bed in exhaustion. Little did she know Christen got herself a room in the exact same hotel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Christen got to her hotel room after a long meditation session with Beata. Christen loved being in Göteborg. She loved how different it is compared to America. She placed the yoga mat onto the floor and hopped into bed. 'I hope she's happy being married to him. I hope she sees that she does not love him the way I love her' Christen was broke from her thoughts as her phone rings. Christen picked up her phone.

"Hey Moe, what's up?" she said.

"Christen, Julie won't answer my calls. We have no idea where she is. I have called her so many times and she just won't pick up" Moe said, Christen frowned.

"I thought she was at her wedding?" Christen was confused.

"She walked out and declared that she does not love Zach, the poor man was heartbroken to hear those words. I haven't said anything till now since it's so early for you" Moe said. Christen was stunned. 'Julie actually left her own wedding? Julie left Zach on his own?' Christen thought, feels sorry for him. It would have been worse if she left him during their marriage.

"Okay, I'll try and get in touch with her as soon as I can. Okay?" Christen said.

"Thanks, Press. How is it in Sweden?" Morgan asked.

"Oh, it's great. The only thing that is wrong is that it's very cold here" Christen replied.

"Not far from Chicago weather I presume?" Morgan asked.

"No, not really" Christen replied.

"Okay, well I'm going to go. Fabrice and I are doing something fun today" Morgan said.

"Okay, have fun. Bye Moe" Christen said.

"One more thing Christen. Maybe it might be the time to finally tell her the truth about your feelings" Christen sighed.

"Yeah, I think your right. thanks Moe" the call disconnected. Christen laid down on the bed, soon enough she was fast asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Julie was looking at her phone, so many missed calls from her friends, teammates and family. Julie puts her phone down and turns onto her side. she pulled the covers over her body and fell into a deep sleep, a deep sleep filled with a certain forward and herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Christen could not focus on training.

"Christen Fokus!" (Focus) the coach said.

"Tyvärr tränare" (Sorry coach)" Christen said. she looks around and then thinks about anything but the blonde midfielder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Julie decided to see where the football pitch was. She got a taxi to the football ground and entered the building.

"håll upp, Vem är du?" (Hold up, who are you?) the security guard said. Julie was frozen.

"I uh. I only speak English. I'm here to for Christen Press" Julie said.

"Oh, you American. I can't let you go in. Sorry" He said.

"Look, I'm her American teammate. I've come here to visit her and to see if she loves me" Julie said.

"How do I not know you no crazy fan, ja" he said. Julie got her phone out to the most recent picture of her and press.

"See, we're on the national team together. here's another to prove it" She swiped her phone to a new picture.

"Okay you may go through" He said.

"Thank you so much" Julie said. she walked in and found her way to the locker room. Julie sat down and waited for Christen to finish training. her heart left for miles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You know what I mean" Christen was laughing with a few other teammates.

"No, why you put gummy bears with peanut butter?" Beata said in disgust.

"It's amazing, wait until you try" Lotta said.

"Okay" Beata said. The girls have finished training and were heading for the girls' locker room.

"You weren't really focused on training were you Press?" Beata said.

"I know, I'm sorry. A lot has happened this week alone" Christen said. Christen got into the girls' locker room and saw the most beautiful girl she has ever seen.

"Julie? What are you doing here?" Christen asked.

"To see you" Julie said, she held Christen's hand in her own. "I never got married to Zach. I never married him because I don't love him, It would have been unfair on him. I left the church, got changed and went straight to the airport. I left and came to see you, I've realised that I feel something for you. Feelings that I was scared to show because of religious parents. I don't care what they think me, I don't care about their views. All I know is that I'm ready to confess my love for you. Christen, you make me feel things that I can't explain” Julie paused, putting a piece of Christen’s hair behind her ear.

“When I see you all I feel is a burst of energy inside of me. I can't cope without you in my life and that scares me. I love you Christen Press, more than I could ever express" Julie was in tears, Christen was no better. Christen looked around the room to look for any teammates, the room was barren apart from the two of them. Christen was shocked. She never in a million years thought that Julie would reciprocate her feelings.

"I've been dodging my feeling for such a long time, you were with Zach and that killed me. I couldn't deny the feelings I feel for you. I saw you, so happy at the world cup victory tour and then I knew I was feeling something. If you’re ready, I would love it if we could be together" Christen said Julie was breathless.

"I'm so ready to take it a step further with you into a relationship. Will you be my girlfriend?" Julie asked. Christen grinned.

"Of course I will" Christen said, blushing. Julie wrapped her arms around Christen. Christen leaned up slightly and closed the gap. The purest and most loving kiss either one of them have ever had. This was the start of a beautiful relationship.

 

The end :')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks reading, Happy fanfic day!


	7. Promo list

Hiya, this is not a chapter. Sorry. I was writing to tell you guys that I take promo ideas. What I want you to do is look at this list, give me a ship and I'll see what I can do.

https://prompt-bank.tumblr.com/post/152084082678/drabble-challenge

Just comment the number you want me to do, the ship and I'll get right to it. 

Thank you for reading! 

\- Uswntbritfan99


	8. Bar Meetings (O'Solo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for requesting this O'Solo one shot.
> 
> I dedicate this one shot to Swan_out_of_the_Lake

Here Hope Solo was, In the bar, drinking beer, on her own, washing her sorrows away. She felt eyes on her all night. Hope sighs. She glances towards the waiting eyes to find a small young adult, freckles splashed on her cheeks and a smile onto her lips. This woman was pretty Hope had to admit but she didn’t like the way she’s staring.

“Can I help you?” Hope said. The girl looked startled.

“Oh my god, sorry it’s just you look so pretty, and I was attracted, and I just wanted to- “

“Look, I’m not here to make friends. I’m here to waste my life away and forget my sorrows in this drink. So, if you don’t mind, I would like to go back to my sadness and my beer” Hope said. The woman looked sad, she bit onto her lip and looked down.

“I-uh, I’m sorry I’ll just, yeah. Sorry” the woman was about to walk away when Hope had a feeling of guilt deep inside of her.

“No, stay. I’m just not in the right mood right now. I’ve had a very stressful week and I really need to load it off right now. I didn’t mean to lash out at you” Hope apologised. The woman turned to look at Hope, a smile on her face.

“What’s your name? I’m Kelley O’Hara” The woman held her hand out. Hope looked at the hand and paused for a moment before taking it in her own.

“Hope Solo” she replied. Kelley turned her head to her side. “Before you may ask. Yes, I am named after Han Solo” Hope stated.

“That’s cool. I’m not named after anything apart from my middle name is my grandmas’ name. I’m am of Irish heritage though” Kelley explained. Hope was about to take a drink of her beer to see that it’s empty.

“What are you drinking?” Kelley asked.

“Coors light, why?” Hope questions Kelley, Kelley took the glass from Hope’s hand, picked up her own and went to the bar. Hope looked at Kelley with a studious look. This woman who she has only just met is being this nice to her? Kelley soon came back with her and Hope’s drinks.

“Thanks. You didn’t need to do that. I could have easily brought one myself” Hope said.  
“I know, but I wanted to do something nice since your being friendly with me. Most people would have stopped talking to me by now since I’m so annoying. So, are you here alone or are you with someone?” Kelley asked. Hope took a sip of her drink and shook her head.

“Nope, but as I say, I came here to be alone. I don’t mind the company though. I can say I’m with someone now. What about you, did you come here with anyone?” Hope replied. Kelley laughed.

“Smooth, I give you credit for that one. I like a girl who can seduce me. Yeah, my friends, they come to this bar every other week so I decided to come along, I didn’t know that someone like you was going to be here or else I would have put perfume on” Kelley replied. Hope smiled a little.

“That one was smooth. So where are your friends?” Hope asked. Kelley pointed to a corner, which contained a girl with tied up dark brown hair, caramel skin, wearing a t-shirt with jeans, she had her arm around a fair skinned, blonde haired girl who was wearing a crop top with a short skirt. On the opposed side were two tanned, dark-haired girls, one wearing a black dress, and the other girl wearing a snapback, with a jean jacket on with ripped black jeans. The girls were laughing at something the girl in the dress said. The girls looked at Kelley who waved at them. Kelley smiled and waved back.

“Getting some Worm?” The girl in the dress said, in a raspy voice. Hope looked at her, noticing pink bands on her arm. Kelley stuck her tongue out at the girl.

“Only because you would not let me go until you made me talk to Hope. If we were at your home I would have to leave since the sexual tension between you and Tobin is so thick it chokes me” the girl laugh.

“Geez Kelley, what did I do?” the girl with the snap back, hope presumed it was Tobin said.

“Tobin, me and Sam are uncomfortable with the tension between you and Alex” the blonde said.

“Shut up Nikki, you should have heard you two last night, in my house, the room next to us!” the girl in the dress complained.

“Well, I-uh. I have nothing to say” Nikki said, red as a tomato. Tobin and the girl in black said.

“Alex don't embarrass them in front of Kelley new friend” Tobin said. Alex laughed.

“You guys let them be alone” Sam said. Kelley smiled at them and turned around to face Hope.

“I’m sorry about them, can't take them anywhere” Kelley told Hope.

“I totally get it, mine are no better” Hope reassured.

“So, Hope. Where about are you from?” Kelley asked.

“Richland, Washington. You?” Hope replied.

“Fayetteville, Georgia” Kelley said. Kelley took a drink of her beer and looked at her phone.

‘Get lucky tonight, worm 😉’ Kelley rolled her eyes at her friend's antics. She put her phone away and looked directly into Hope’s electrifying, blue eyes.

“So, what brings you here in good, old California?” Kelley asked.

“Well, I help disabled children learn football and how to be a goalkeeper, you?” Hope asked.

“Oh, cool. I teach football to primary school children. That’s how I met my friends, we work in different areas of football. Tobin and Alex co-coach in a football team together. Nikki works in the financial side of their club and Sam is the manager of their team. There a few more such as Vanessa DiBernado, Rachel Daly, Andressa, Kristie and Sam Mewis, a few other really. I like to help them from time to time. They are a really great group of women” Kelley said.

“Sounds like you got a good team of women working alongside them” Hope said.

“Yeah, there amazing” Kelley said. Hope looked at the time on her watch.

“Damn it, I have to go soon” Hope said. Kelley looked sad. Hope pulled her phone out. “Can I get your number? I really liked hanging out with you tonight and I would like to hang out again sometime soon. Is it too forward?” Hope questions. Kelley took her phone and stuck her number in Hope’s phone.

“Thought you didn’t want any friends?” Kelley said, cheekily. Hope smiled.

“No, not really but then I met you. I really hope we can be friends someday. Right now, I must go, I’m sorry to cut this short. Thanks for the beer Kelley” Kelley went and hugged Hope. Hope stud in place and found herself hugging Kelley back.

“Any times Hope. I’ll see you later?” Kelley asked. Hope nods before leaving.

 

‘Hey, this is hope. Totally cool-‘ “Nope. I can’t send that Julie” Hope said.

“Worth a shot” Julie said, shrugging her shoulders. Allie took the phone.

“Hey! What are you doing!” Hope raised her voice.

“Saving your butt” Allie said. She wrote something and showed Hope.

‘Hey this is Hope, Thanks for hanging out with me at the bar. I was just wondering if you wanted to chill with me soon’ Hope read it.

“Doesn’t that look desperate?” Ashlyn said. Ali looked and nods her head.

“What else is there to put? Hope Solo is apparently a chicken” Allie said. Hope glared at the blonde and took her phone, she deleted the message and thought of her own.

‘Hey, this is Hope, I wanted to say thanks for staying with me and for buying my drink, maybe I can repay you sometime?’ she hit send before showing the girls.

“Your name should be Smooth Solo” Julie said. The others agree. Hope waited a few minutes, she started to get worried.

“Guys, what if she doesn’t want to see me again?” Hope said. Ashlyn put her hand on Hope’s shoulder.

“Hope, if she didn’t want to see you again she would not give you her number. Have more faith in yourself” Ashlyn said. Hope’s phone dinged. She looked to see it’s only a game notification. Hope sighed and sat down on her sofa, next to Julie.

“What if she leaves just like-just like Jeremy?” Hope doubted herself. Julie looked over to the other girls.

“Are you really serious? You and Jeremy weren’t meant to be together, period. Maybe this Kelley girl Is your true love” Allie said. Hope scoffs.

“You know I don’t believe in that right? It’s just when I saw Kelley something inside of me was saying that this could be it, she could be the one I need. The one who I care for when I looked into her eyes I could see the pure joy in them and the fact that she made me smile was enough. Not many people can do that to me. She is-“ ‘ding!’ Hope looked at her phone to see that Kelley has messaged her.

‘No problem, I really had fun. I’m free this Friday if it’s okay with you’ Kelley replied; Hope smiled at her phone like it was the most valuable thing in the world.

‘Yeah, I’m free, the same bar as we went to last Wednesday?’ Hope texted back within minutes Kelley texted back. Hope saved Kelley’s number as ‘sexy hazel eyes’

‘Great, Pick you up at 7?’ Kelley replied.

‘Yep, I'll text you my address a few hours before’ Hope put her phone away.

“Guess who got a date sort of thing for this Friday?” Hope was so happy. ‘Roll on Friday’ she thought.

 

Before you know Hope and Kelley were together, happily together.

“So, you didn’t go to the bar to make friends? You were there to make a girlfriend” Kelley teased. Hope laughed and looked down at her girlfriend.  
“Wasn’t planning that either but I got a great girlfriend out of it so yeah. I did pretty good” Hope said before leaning into Kelley for a kiss.


	9. It's Always Been You Kyanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Excuse me? If I don’t remember right you were the one who left me, Alanna. You left me at my lowest fucking point. You want me to stop? I don’t think so” Kyah shot back.

Alanna Kennedy stud there, looking at all of the national team players. She had made it, her goal to be a Matilda has finally been achieved. It's all she had ever wanted since she was a young kid. the seventeen-year-old looked around and saw her idols, Clare Polkinghorne, Lydia Williams, Elise Kellen-Knight, Tamika Butt, Lisa De Vanna, Sam freaking Kerr! Alanna was worried about seeing one person though. Kyah Simon. You see these two girls have history and it didn't end in a good way.

"Hiya, what's your name?" a girl to her left said.

"Alanna Kennedy" she replied, she held her hand out.

"Mackenzie Arnold" the girl shook her hand. Alanna offered her a smile which Mackenzie returned. another girls head popped up, a tiny thing she was, all of 5'1.

"Hey ladies, Katrina Gorry at your service" the girls introduce themselves to each other.

“Listen up!! Tom Sermanni shouted. The girls all went quiet and looked in his direction.

“Please, Can the new girls introduce yourselves and tell us a little bit about you” he said. Katrina was the first to stand up.

“Hey, I’m Katrina Gorry, I’m 20 years old from Brisbane, I’m a midfielder and I love skateboarding” She sat down. A brunette stud up.

“Hi, I’m Steph Catley, I’m 18 and from Melbourne. I’m a defender and I recently moved out of my parent's place” Steph sat down. Mackenzie stud up.

“I’m Mackenzie Arnold, I’m 18 from the Gold Coast. I’m a goalkeeper and I used to be a part of the Aussie rugby team” Mackenzie sat down. Alanna got up. She looked around the room to all the faces. She looked at Kyah, who was giving Alanna a blank expression.

“I’m Alanna Kennedy, I’m 17 from New South Wales. I love to cook” Alanna said. Alanna sat down. Kyah stared at her intriguingly. This is the girl who left her for a different club, why is she feeling herself lean back into her? Why does she care? Kyah was having an inner battle with her feelings that she didn’t notice that Lydia was talking to her. Kyah snapped out of it when Lydia waved her hand in her face.

“Sorry Lydia, what were you saying?” Kyah asked, turning her attention to Lydia. Lydia raises her eyebrow.

“What is going on with you today?” Lydia asked 

“Nothing” Kyah said. Lydia smirked.

“Now I know something is wrong. Where you staring at somebody? Who was it?” Lydia asked Kyah looked down.

“Can we not talk about this here please?” Kyah pleaded 

“yeah, sure. If you want we can talk about this later” Lydia said. Kyah nods.

“thanks Lydia” Kyah said. Lydia smiled.

“no problemo” Lydia said the girls walk to the pitch, ready for practice.

 

Once practice was over and Alanna walked back to the changing room, sweat dripping from her forehead. Kyah looks at her. Alanna felt eyes on her and looked around, she sighs when she saw Kyah.

“What’s up?” Alanna said, folding her arms over her chest.

“Nothing, can’t I look around?” Kyah stud up.

“Save it Kyah, I don’t want to have this argument. Not after last time” Alanna fired.

“Excuse me? If I don’t remember right you were the one who left me, Alanna. You left me at my lowest fucking point. You want me to stop? I don’t think so” Kyah shot back.

“you know what? Fine, I regret leaving you. I fucking missed you, I missed you and regret going all the way to Melbourne and leaving you. The argument we had was on my mind that night. The last thing I said to you is that I hate you. It’s far from that. I love you so much, I will never leave you like I did that night. I wi-“ soft lips collided with even softer ones. One of Alanna’s hands made its way to Kyah’s neck ad the other around his waist. The retract the kiss.

“You don’t think I’ve not missed you? I missed you more than I can say. I mean seven months without you is too long! Kyah said. Alanna chuckled, she caressed Kyah’s cheek. 

“I’m here now, I’m not leaving again. I’m coming to Sydney next year. I signed the contract last Monday” Alanna said.

“Where is the popcorn?” Lydia said

“Lyds, don’t ruin their moment” Emily said, Kyah smiled at Alanna.

“Did you really?” Kyah asked.

“Would I ever lie to you?” Alanna questions.

“Nope, not yet anyway” Kyah said, Alanna look offended

 

The girls made their way back to Kyah’s apartment. Alanna looked around.

“Not much has changed here has it?” she said.

“Not really. I mean, it’s only nee seven months” Kyah said Kyah faced Alanna “Look, there was more I wanted to say but not in front of the girls” The is made Alanna smile.

“I so missed out on this” Alanna leaned in and kissed Kyah.

“Me too” the girls broke apart 

“Oh, this remind me” Kyah made her way to the cabinet “I really wanted to give you these back” she walked back and held her hand out. Alanna looked down.

“My keys, are you sure?” Alanna asked.

“Yes, but only if you want to” Kyah looked into her eyes.

“I would love to. But I would like to ask you something” Alanna asked. Kyah nods. Alanna grabbed Kyah’s hand “Do you love me?” Alanna asked. Kyah smiled brightly.

“Of course, I do. I’ve never loved anyone as much and I love you. I’m not sure what I would do without you again” Kyah said, she held Alanna’s hand tighter.

“Okay, this makes it easier. Will you be my girlfriend, again?” Kyah smiled from eyes to eye.

“f course I will, now will you take these damn keys” Alanna laughed and took the keys and put them in her back pocket. She pulled Kyah closer to her.

“Great, this means I can call you my Ky-Ky again” Alanna said. Kyah shook her head.

“Your such a dork” she pulled her in for a kiss.


	10. Blame It On the Alcohol (Dewis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What the fuck was that!?” the girls turned to see Rachel standing in the doorway, fuming. Kristie walked away from Steph.

“Who was that Kristie?” Rachel Daly asked. Kristie Mewis’s head was pounding. She put her hand to her head, trying to stop the swelling feeling in her head.

“What?” Kristie asked, confused. Rachel folded her arms on her chest.

“The girl who just came out of your room?” Rachel said in a matter of fact tone. Rachel was angry at her girlfriend. “I came home from work to see you with another girl?” Rachel continued. Kristie let out a laugh.

“Oh Rachel, it’s not at all what you think babe. The girl, yeah that’s Steph, my best friend. You know, the one from Boston?” Kristie explained. Rachel raised her eyebrows before nodding her head.

“oh yeah, I remember you telling me that she was going to be visiting, how long will she be?” Rachel asked.

“2 weeks that’s all” Kristie said. Rachel believed her. She put her arms around Kristie and leaned her head on her chest.

“anyways good afternoon love. I’ve missed you” Rachel said, this put a smile on Kristie’s face.

“I’ve missed you too” she leaned into Rachel and missed her. Stephanie McCaffrey’s walked into the room and saw the two girls, she frowned at the sight, sadness in her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Happy Birthday babe!” Rachel said to Kristie. Kristie smiled at the Brit. She looked at the bag on the table.

“Thanks, love” Kristie said. Rachel kissed Kristie on the side of her head. Steph looked on in a hope that one day she will find someone who looks at her the way Rachel looks at Kristie.

The girls were out celebrating Kristie’s birthday. A small restaurant, Rachel surprised Kristie with little things like this. Kristie loved Rachel when she does things like this, Steph only wished someone made her feel special, never had she has little things like this from someone she loved.it showed Steph just how much Rachel really loved Kristie.

Out of all the of them one Rachel was sober. I mean, who would get the other two home safely? Rachel was their hero for the night. Everything was running smoothly until Kristie got too drunk. As much as Rachel loved Kristie she mated drunk Kristie, drunk Kristie was clingy. Who would have thought a drunk Steph is a weepy Steph? Rachel found this hilarious.

“I only wanted chicken nuggets, but my ma said no! how can you deny a girl chicken nuggets. Worst day ever” Steph sobbed.

“That was only last Wednesday Steph. It wasn’t that bad” Kristie said, laughing.

“It’s not funny Mewis, I really wanted those chicken nuggets!” Steph sobbed more. Rachel sniffled a laugh. “Why are you two so mean to me?” Steph pouted, this made Kristie laugh even more.

“I’m sorry I can’t control it. It’s just so funny” Kristie said, Rachel put an arm around Kristie, Kristie leaned into the touch.

“Babe, I think she would stop making fun of Steph now, okay?” Rachel said. The girl nods sloppily 

“Okay, but only for you my love” Kristie said, Steph frowned.

“I’m going to use the bathroom” she said before hazardously walked away from the couple.

 

Steph walked into the bathroom and sighs. Kristie doesn’t love her the way she did before. Steph put water onto her face, feeling the cold contact with her burning skin.

“Are you okay?” Steph turned to face where the voice came from. She saw Kristie staring at her.

“Oh yeah, I’m fine thanks” Steph said, but Kristie wasn’t convinced.

“Steph, I’m not stupid, I know when someth-“ she was cut off by lips attaching themselves to hers. Kristie was stunned, she pushed Steph away from her.

“What the fuck was that!?” the girls turned to see Rachel standing in the doorway, fuming. Kristie walked away from Steph.

“She came onto me. This is not my fault” Kristie tried to explain, but Rachel was having none of it.

“Of course, it is your fault, you let her kiss you. I can’t believe this. I’m taking you both home and we are done” Kristie mad regained some of her mental state after hearing those words.

“But Steph-“ “No buts Kristie. Look, you got yourself into this mess. You cheated on me, I’ve seen the was Steph looks at you, no wonder you like her” Rachel said, full of sorrow.

“Rachel I don’t. I love you, why do you think I’ve been going out with you for two years? Why would I leave someone I love?” Kristie broke down into tears.

“Let’s just go home, we’ll talk about this in the morning” Rachel said half-heartedly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the girls got home they were shattered. Kristie sat down on the armchair, Rachel sat down on the couch, trying to avoid Kristie’s lingering stare. Steph sat down onto what she thought was the couch, but instead, it was the coffee table. She fell off it in a huff.

“I was meant to do that” Steph said, clambering onto the couch. Kristie looked at Steph with a blank stare. Steph yawned and started to fall asleep. Rachel got up and walked into her’s and Kristie’s room. She came back out with a blanket.

“Are you sleeping here?” Kristie questions.

“Nope, just didn’t want her to get cold” Rachel said. Kristie nodded as Rachel covered the Boston native girl with the blanket. Kristie looked at Rachel in wonder ‘how can she be nice enough to do something like that to the girl who might have just ruined our relationship?’ she thought. She didn’t know that Rachel was staring back at her.

“Hello, Kristie?” Rachel’s voice brought her back. She directly into Rachel’s eyes. “Are you coming to bed?” the Brit asked.

“Do you really want me next to you. Are you forgiving me?” Kristie asked. Rachel walked towards their room, Kristie hot on her heels.

“Nope, I’m still upset at you about what you did but, I still need you by my side” Rachel said.

The both got changed and laid down on the bed, Rachel’s back facing Kristie. Kristie was sad by the was Steph had betrayed her and make Rachel hate her. Steph knew that Kristie loved Rachel and she had to go and do this to her. 

“You know I love you right?” Kristie said, not knowing if Rachel was asleep or not. Rachel sighed and turned to face her girlfriend, searching for her eyes.

“I know, I love you too but that doesn’t mean that this is okay” Rachel replied. Kristie nods, it all went silent after that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rachel woke up to an empty bed. She slowly got up to see a note on the vanity mirror. She walked up to it and grabbed the fluorescent paper ‘Gone to the shop, won’t be long. Ily xx Kristie’. Rachel scrunched up the note and tossed it into the bin. Rachel walked into the kitchen to see Steph at the dining table, clenching her head in her palm. She had a spoon hanging out of her mouth where she was eating her cereal. 

“Morning” Rachel said, startling Steph, spoon falling to the table. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. How are you feeling? You were pretty pissed last night” Rachel said. Steph gave her a confused look. The brunette turned her head to the side.

“I can’t remember a single thing” Steph confessed. Rachel stopped what she was doing to look at the girl. She looked at her bewildered.

“You can’t remember a thing?”

“Nope, nada, after the third drink it all went a bit blurry” Steph said, putting a spoonful of captain crunch in her mouth. “Why did I do something?” she looked up to see Rachel scratch her neck.

“You kinda kissed my girlfriend” Rachel said. Steph put her spoon down and sat back, she looked up surprised.

“I did?” Rachel nods “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. Ho stupid could I be?” Steph said, she was not only shocked, but she was sad. Sad that she got drunk and lot all control of her body and her mind. Steph was regretting it all.

“I’m not happy with what you did, but I can’t turn back time to fix it all. I think I overreacted with Kristie. I love her, I’m sorry to sound so harsh but Kristie is mine, you need to try and her over those feeling you feel for her. I know it’s hard because you’ve seen how stunning Kristie is but if you want I can her you find someone who is right for you” Rachel said. Steph nods her head. 

“I’ll try, I might even take the help” Steph replied.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

it didn’t take long for Kristie to come home. The two girls were waiting for the blonde to enter the room. Kristie struggled to carry all the bags in her hands Rachel got up to help.

“Come here love, let me help you” Rachel got some of the bags from Kristie. “Geez, what have you got in ‘ere? Boulder of something?” this made Kristie laugh.

Once the three girls out all the shopping away they all sat down with a cup of tea. Rachel was the one to start a conversation, cutting the awkward tension.

“Can we talk about the elephant in the room? Steph, you kissed my girlfriend and I’m not happy about that but please, don’t do it again” Rachel said, looking at Steph, she nods looking down at her hands. “Kristie, I love you so much that when I heard about this I was distraught. I just hope that we can overcome the misfortune of events. I’m just sad that I saw it, I mean would you have told me about it if I didn’t see it?” Rachel questions, Kristie looked at Rachel with despair.

“Course I would have, I tell you everything Rachel” Kristie said, Rachel was looking at Kristie, trying to work out if she as telling the truth, she looked at the look on Kristie’s face, Rachel knew that look.

“I know you would never lie to me” Rachel said. Steph was uncomfortable with the negative vibes in the air. She sighs.

“I’m sorry Rachel, Kristie, I never meant for something like this to happen. I shouldn’t have got out of control. I will never drink like that again. I feel stupid for doing this to you” Steph said. Rachel looked at her girlfriend who gave Steph a sincere look.

“Just promise us that you will never do this again then we will be even” Rachel said, Steph nods frantically. Rachel holds out her hand in a fist, Steph closes the gap between their fists.

Kristie smiles at the interaction. “You are such a soft Brit” she said. Rachel folded her arms over her chest.

“Oi, that’s mean, I’m not a softy, I’m hardcore baby” Steph smiled at the two.

“You really not” Steph said.

“Thank you! Your such a teddy” Kristie said. Rachel pouted.

“Cheers babe, you are so loving” Rachel said sarcastically.

“I know” she said, flipping her hair, the girls laugh.

The girls bond grew stronger after that, in the end Rachel did help Steph get a girlfriend, by the name of Jane Campbell.


	11. Where Is She? (Jordan Nobbs and Leah Williamson)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the long wait, I've been working towards the end of my college year and I didn't have time to write. Thanks for being patient with me. I hope you enjoy it.

Jordan came home after a long journey in the city of London with a sheepish look plastered onto her face. Leah was sitting on the sofa, reading a magazine.

 

“Hey baby, how was the walk?” Leah said, absentmindedly reading the magazine. Jordan rubbed the back of her neck

 

“Well, I uh-“ Leah looked up to see Jordan holding a lead and harness. Leah’s eyes widen.

 

“Where is she?” Leah said firmly.

 

“I lost our baby” Jordan said, Leah closed her magazine and threw it on the sofa, she got up and took the lead and harness.

 

“She could be anywhere, how could you let this happen!?” Leah shouted. The shorter blonde winced and sighed.

 

“I let her off on the field, everything was going great at first. We started to play fetch. Bella saw a squirrel and started to chase after it. She was so fast I couldn’t keep up. I tried everything could think of, I went searching for her, I called her name, tried to attract her with her favourite treat but nothing was working. I lost our baby and there’s nothing I can do to get her back” Jordan started to tear up. Leah felt sorry for her girlfriend, this was the first time she walked Bella on her own.

 

“Shh, baby. It’s all going to be fine, she’s not chipped for no reason” Leah wrapped the blonde in her arms.

 

“But she’s missing and it’s all my fault. I lost her” Jordan said, sniffing.

 

“We’ll see her soon. Don’t you worry” Leah said. She moved onto the sofa with Jordan on her lap.

 

“But the is London, she could be anywhere” Jordan’s voice muffled in her girlfriend’s shoulder. Leah gave Jordan a sad expression.

 

“You’ve called people about her?” Leah asked. she felt the shorter girl nod her head. “Good, they might be able to help”

 

“But what if we don’t find her?” Jordan was devastated, this was their baby. Leah loved this dog to pieces. Leah caressed Jordan’s hair.

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll find her. We just have to be patient” Leah said. She was soothing her upset girlfriend.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was the next morning, still no sight of their precious baby. They’ve done all they could do to find her but she was nowhere to be seen. Leah was starting to get apprehensive about the situation. This dog was everything to Jordan and herself. I wonder how bad Jordan felt, this made Leah even more apprehensive.

 

There was a knock on the door. Leah rushes to open it up to reveal Beth and DVD (Danielle Van De Donk). Beth was sad. She looked at Dani and then looked down.

 

“Girls, we have some bad news” Dani said, in her cute accent. Jordan stud up from the sofa and made her way to the girls.

 

“What’s up?” she asked, both the blonde looking at the Dutch midfielder, who looked at them with great sorrow.

 

“I’m sorry girls but Bella has been in an accident” Jordan’s eyes cloud over. She can’t believe what she just heard. Their baby is gone? It’s all Jordan’s fault, she let the dog go, she didn’t look after her properly, it’s all her fault. Leah looked at her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her.

 

“It’s not your fault, everything will be alright. I got you” Jordan cried into Leah’s neck. Beth placed a comforting to hand on Jordan’s back.

 

“How did you find out?” Leah asked.

 

“It’s all on a doggy page that Dani looks at” Beth said. Dani holds onto Leah’s hand.

 

“I'm sorry to break the news, I just thought you would have loved to hear about it” Dani said. Leah gives her a gracious look in return.

 

“Thanks for telling us, I really appreciate it. Now, who’s hungry”

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

It has been a few days since the dreadful news, Lisa and Vivianne were hanging round at the Nobbs-Williamson house, just watching TV to waste time.

 

The front door opened to reveal Beth and Dani with giant smiles on their faces. The girls all look in their direction.

 

“What’s with the faces lasses, did ye' get some last night, et?” Lisa said with a wink. Beth and Dani looked at each other and laughed.

 

“Just because we’re happy doesn’t mean we had sex, but if you wondering yes, yes we did” Beth remarked. Dani swiped at Beth. “Hey, what was that for?” Beth rubbed her arm.

 

“You’re being too dirty, but that’s not only why we are happy. Girls, follow us” Dani said, walking Beth’s car. The girls follow her and their the girls see, Jordan started to cry. She hugs Beth and Dani. The girls hug back and then they parted

 

“Thank you so much. I love you guys” She said. Leah went towards the car and saw what was in there, it was a puppy. This was not a normal puppy, it looked exactly like Bella. This puppy had gorgeous blue eyes and a beautiful ginger fir. Did the girls really do this? Jordan joined her and put her arm around the taller girls waist.

 

Lisa and Vivianne watched the girl in awe, Vivienne held Lisa in her arms.

 

“We need a puppy, a wee one. Maybe a Corgi” Lisa said. Vivianne looked down to her and looked in her eyes.

 

“One day we will get you one, I promise baby” Vivianne said, Lisa smiled and kissed her on the lips.

 

Leah picked up the fluffy puppy and her smile grew. Jordan looked at her and her heart melted at the sight.

 

“Jord, what do we name her?” Leah questions. Jordan looked at the puppy.

 

“Ella” Jordan simply said. Leah put her arms around Jordan and kissed her cheek.

 

“Ella. That’s perfect, beautiful Ella” Leah looked at Jordan.

 

“I'm still sorry for losing our baby” Jordan did sheepishly. Leah shook her head.

 

“I know, it’s sad but that’s life. Bella was everything to us and I would never forget her but this dog is just as beautiful and she has taken a liking to your top” Jordan looked down to see the puppy ragging at her top. She pulled her arm away and laughed.

 

“This is going to be a great start to something new. Thank you guys for everything you’ve done for us. We really don’t deserve you guys in our lives” Jordan said.

 

Jordan Hugs Leah. Beth wiped her eyes, free of tears.

 

“I love you too” she said before joining the hug, hugging Jordan’s back

 

“Its the least we could do” Dani said before laughing, joining in with the hug behind Leah, holding Beth’s hand.

 

“I love hugs!” Lisa exclaimed before pulling herself and Vivianne into the group hug. Ella barked, wagging her tail. The girls parted, laughing at the puppy.

 

 

 

This was a very happy ending to a very sad beginning.


	12. I'm Not Wearing a Dress (Samton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy being awkward with a dress.

“Casey, this is not for debate. I’m not wearing a dress” Sam Kerr said looking at her friends in exhaustion. Casey Short, Morgan Brian, Sarah Gordon and Sarah son, Caiden were watching the Aussie try on a few dresses.

“Why not? It’s not every day two people get married, is it?” Morgan said. Sam shook her head.

 

“You know I’m not a dress kinda gal. I hate dresses” Sam said. Morgan sighs, exasperated.

 

“But a dress-“

 

“Moe, I don’t want to wear a dress. I don’t feel comfortable wearing one” Sam said, cutting the American off. 

 

“Fine, but what are you going to wear?” Moe asked.

 

“A suit would do perfectly for me” Sam said. The girls look at each other, wondering if Nikki is having the same problem.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Julie Ertz was waiting impatiently for Nikki to come out.

“Come on, we’ve looked at 15 dresses. Let’s see” Julie moaned. Nikki walked out of the curtains to see the stunned looks on Julie and Alyssa Naeher's face. 

“You look gorgeous, Nikki. Sam would die for you” Alyssa said, Julie nods.

 

This dress was elegant, it was a long dress that showed a little cleavage but not enough to look tacky. It had laced long arms.

 

“Thanks, girls. I really appreciate you for helping me pick out my dress. This is so pretty, I hope Sam will love it” Nikki said, squealing. 

 

“You are so beautiful. If I wasn’t married I would have been all over you!” Julie exclaimed. The girls laugh at Julie. Nikki looked herself over in the mirror, eyes glistening with tears.

 

“Girls, this is it. This is the one. I love this dress and it’s everything I’ve ever wanted in a dress” Nikki said. Julie celebrated and high five Alyssa.

 

“Finally, that nightmare is over with. C'mon let’s go, I’m so ready for a vanilla iced coffee latte” Julie said. Nikki paid for the dress and left.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

“Julie just texted me, their already done dress shopping” Morgan said.

“I’m a pretty princess!” Caiden said, wearing a plastic crown on his head, flowing his arms like a bird.

 

“More like a pretty bird baby. But keep trying” Sarah said, Caiden glared at his mother.

 

“I’m a princess mom, not a bird!” he hollered at her. Sarah bowed down to her son’s level.

 

“Yes you are a pretty princess but there is no need to shout at me” she said in a calm voice. Caiden nodded.

 

“Sorry mom. You could be a pretty princess too” he said, putting the crown onto Sarah’s head. They were too busy interacting with one another they didn’t see Sam come out in something more her.

 

“How's this then ey”? They looked at her. Caiden looked at the Aussie and opened his mouth 

 

“You are a handsome princess Sammy” he said, taking the crown off of his mom’s head and going all the way to Sam, who grabbed the crown and placed it on her head for the child’s enjoyment. Sarah got up and smiled at the interaction. 

This tux was elegant, black with a white shirt underneath with a black bow tie around her neck. Sam was looking at herself in the mirror and smiled at herself. This tux makes her feel like herself in many ways.

 

“This is perfect, I love it!” she said. Moe smiled, Casey nodded her head in satisfaction.

 

“You look great girl” Casey said, Morgan agreed with a nod.

 

“You really think so? I mean I hope so, I’m getting married in less than a months time. Damn, I’m marrying the woman of my dreams. I hope she loves this” Sam said, wiping a small tear away with her thumb.

 

“Are we done yet?” Caiden said, on the verge of boredom.

 

“Yes baby, we are about to go home” Sarah said.

 

“Yes, finally!” the women laugh at the child before paid and leave for lunch.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

It was about 6 at night when the two soon to be wives at down and saw each other for the first time that day. Sam wrapped her arms around her fiancée’s waist and smiled at her.

 

“I hope you had a good day love” she said. Nikki looked at her and smiled.

 

“One of the best. How about you?” Nikki asked.

 

“It's been perfect, I spent all day with my friends figuring out what to wear on our special night and I come home to cuddle into you. What could be any better?” Sam said. Nikki smiled before kissing her girl on the lips, it was a slow yet passionate kiss that lasted only a few seconds.

 

“You have no idea how much I love you” Nikki said making Sam blush a bright red.

 

“Enough to say yes?” Sam asked. Nikki laughed.

 

“How could I have said no? The way you proposed was quite unique, not every day someone proposes you at the final of the world cup is it?” Nikki said.

 

“I suppose not, the sad thing is that we didn’t win but I loved it otherwise. I would have found a better way to propose to you” Sam said. Nikki nuzzled into the side of her lover.

 

“I love you so much you dork, even more so when we are married and all. I love you Sammy” Nikki said. Sam gave Nikki her signature smirk.

 

“Yeah? I love you too you know. If not I wouldn’t have proposed like I did now would I? I’m just ready for you to say ‘I do' I really am” Sam said. Nikki smiled mischievously.

 

“What if I say no? What would you do then?” she said. Sam shook her head.

 

“I know you won’t say that. You love me too much” Sam replied.

 

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t love you. We’ll have to see won’t we” Nikki said, teasingly. Sam got the hint and moved Nikki backwards onto the other half of the sofa.

 

“Well, maybe you could show me how much you love me? I’ll show you how much I love you” Sam’s hands went down a little lower on Nikki’s body. 

Nikki was biting her lip when Sam’s lips attached to her neck. Nikki’s breath started to slow down as she felt Sam places her hands onto her thighs. Sam kisses up her neck and on her lips in a slow but hungry kiss. Nikki moans as she felt the Australian grabs her thighs.

 

This was when they heard a loud bang of the door. Sam grumbled and got up.

 

“Fucking cockblocks. Always ruining our moments” Sam said giving Nikki one last kiss before going to open the door. “Can’t you see we’re busy here?” Sam whined. Moe and Julie stud there, oblivious to what was going on behind the door.

 

“Can we come and say hi?” Julie said. Sam sighed.

 

“No. What do you guys want?” Sam asked. Julie and Morgan looked at each other before bursting with laughter. 

 

“Damn Sam, your cranky when you thirst for sex. We’ll leave you to it to go get some” Moe said before the two Americans left in a heap of laughter. Sam huffed and slammed the door. Nikki was getting tired of waiting.

 

“What's the hold-up?” she asked. Sam returned into the living room and sat next to the blonde. 

 

“Not much really, just some teammates. Now, where were we?” Sam said in a seducing voice. Nikki liked that sound.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Hi guys, I was wondering if I should I make a part 2 of this one-shot? Leave a comment down below and don’t forget to leave a kudos if you want to. 

I still take request from followers on what story I should make and what relationship I should write about so if you have any thoughts please feel free to ask me.

Thanks for reading ~ Uswntbritfan99


End file.
